


That Boy is a Monster

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of polyamory, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Akaashi needs so much from Bokuto, but Bokuto doesn't mind at all. In fact, he wants to try something new.





	That Boy is a Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notallballs (notallbees)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/gifts).
  * Inspired by [there's nothing better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393676) by [notallballs (notallbees)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs). 



> Prompt Fill for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 3: Fan Soundtracks. Notallbees asked for Bokuto rimming with a prompt of Lady Gaga's "Monster."
> 
> Kind of an earlier part to the fill Bees did.

Akaashi is, and has always been, a mess. But he's a lucky mess, because high school brought him to Bokuto, Bokuto who has more energy than the sun and would do anything Akaashi tells him to and from the outside surely anybody else would guess that it's Bokuto who is the insatiable sexual deviant. 

But they'd be wrong. 

"Koutarou," Akaashi says, hoarse, urgent, arms shaking as he fucks Bokuto fast and deep. Bokuto is no help, legs wrapped around Akaashi's thighs and arms clutching the pillow above his head, eyes screwed shut with pleasure and mouth open on a long, continuous whine. " _Look_ at me," Akaashi insists. 

Bokuto does, golden eyes unfocused but gazing up at Akaashi's face, and Akaashi's hips stutter with the force of it. Bokuto lets go of the pillow and grabs for Akaashi's waist, for his ass, pulling on him like he can't get Akaashi deep enough, can't get enough of any of it. 

Akaashi feels like that all the time, like he can't get enough of Bokuto, of Kuroo, of sex, ever, and the week of training camp had been torture. Having Bokuto and Kuroo both so close, all day, but so few times and places they could sneak off to, and by the third day even Bokuto's energy was running out, leaving Akaashi staring into the dark next to him, sleeping like the dead, until Akaashi was desperate enough to text Kuroo to ask if he was still awake. A half-hour later, grass-stained and their bodies heavier than lead, Kuroo had joked that maybe Akaashi needed a third boyfriend, and Akaashi had laughed even though it stung because he was scared it might be true. 

But now they're home and Bokuto's parents are out, so Akaashi has hours to do anything he wants to Bokuto, and Bokuto is still staring up at him hungrily like he'll never get enough either.

It's too much; Akaashi tries to choke out a warning but doesn't manage even that before he's coming, the fierce heat of it rolling over his skin and dumping his weight onto Bokuto's chest. He mumbles an apology, Bokuto's cock trapped still rock-hard between them, but Bokuto's fingers are on his cheeks, smoothing his hair back, tipping Akaashi's face up. 

"You're _beautiful_ ," Bokuto tells him, so painfully honest that Akaashi can't help but flush awkwardly, darker when Bokuto asks, "Felt too good, huh? Mm, when you get in there so deep—"

"I'll suck you off," Akaashi interrupts. He's always torn between embarrassment and delight when Bokuto talks about the sex directly; someday maybe he'll just find it hot, but he's not there yet, barely past the point where he can tell Bokuto what he needs instead of making him guess at it. 

Bokuto goes back to talking when Akaashi is down between his thighs, mouth sliding down over Bokuto's cock, two fingers inside so Bokuto has something to squeeze around. 

"You look so hot like that," Bokuto tells him, fingers already sliding back into Akaashi's hair, voice fervent and affectionate. Akaashi sucks him in deeper, then lifts his head to tongue at Bokuto's head. "Yeah, _oh_. Feels so good 'n then you close your eyes like it's good for you too. You like doin' this too, right? To me?"

Akaashi hums agreement; he really does. Bokuto's cock is thick muscle like the rest of him, hot and heavy on Akaashi's tongue. It strains his jaw in a particular way to take Bokuto in too deeply, but Akaashi like that too, likes that if he works for it Bokuto will turn absolutely insensible above him, that if he looks up Bokuto will be staring down at him like Akaashi is the center of Bokuto's entire world. 

"Keiji Keiji _Keijikeiji_ ," Bokuto moans, and when it reaches a certain pitch, Akaashi knows to pull back, to fist Bokuto roughly until Bokuto comes all over his stomach. He keeps going through aftershocks, merciless, making Bokuto squirm with pleasure. "Oh _yeah_. Mm, c'mere, please?"

Crawling up on shaky knees, Akaashi can't help the smile curling his mouth as Bokuto's arms wrap around his neck like needy vines, pulling him down to rub against him from throat to knee as they kiss, wet, deep, messy. Bokuto loves kissing and Akaashi loves Bokuto, and Akaashi might not be done yet but this is good too, the heat building from the friction of their skin, fingers dragging through sweaty hair and hands pulling their hips tighter together, Bokuto's knee pushing between Akaashi's thighs. 

"Hm, you're hard again," Bokuto murmurs after a few minutes. Akaashi grunts an apology, wishing he didn't need so much all the damned time, but Bokuto grabs his chin to force his face up, rubbing his thumb over Akaashi's lower lip. " _Awesome_."

"It's not," Akaashi protests. Bokuto slips his thumb into Akaashi's mouth and Akaashi bites down on it lightly. "Eh thucks."

"I'm so lucky you wanna do it with me all the time," Bokuto goes on like Akaashi hasn't even spoken. "So lucky I get to watch you and touch and hey, can I try something new?"

"Huh?" Akaashi asks, narrowing his eyes suspiciously even as his skin prickles all over with interest. Bokuto is turning him over with his effortless strength, until Akaashi is spooned with his back against Bokuto's chest and Bokuto can whisper right into his ear. Well, "whisper." It is Bokuto. 

"Yeah, like," Bokuto explains, one hand already sneaking down to palm Akaashi's cock. Akaashi whines through clenched teeth at Bokuto's strong, callused, _perfect_ grip as he jacks Akaashi slowly. "Been thinking about it, but. You might tell me no."

"I've never told you no for sex," Akaashi points out, rocking his hips up into Bokuto's hand. 

"Yeah, fair. 'Kay, but don't yell at me? 'Cause I wanna put my mouth on you, but…" Bokuto lets go of Akaashi's cock, making him grunt in displeasure, and trails fingers down over his balls, over his perineum, until he's circling the rim of Akaashi's hole with a light, uncertain touch. Akaashi's whole world goes white for a second. "Here. I wanna—"

"KOUTAROU," Akaashi snaps, already squirming out of Bokuto's grip. 

"Hey, no, you said you wouldn't yell, I—" Bokuto's voice trails off as Akaashi throws himself on his stomach, spreading his knees. "Keiji?"

"NOW, Koutarou," Akaashi orders, then buries his face in the pillow because it's burning in mortification for how badly he wants exactly that. They took a bath first, so he knows he's clean enough for it, but something about it still feels dirty, overwhelming, no matter how Bokuto just saying the words had made his dick twitch and stomach clench.

Bokuto scrambles to do what he's told; Akaashi is practically shaking with nerves and want when Bokuto hooks his arms under Akaashi's thighs to hold him steady, spreading his knees a little wider. His breath is warm against the cleft of Akaashi's ass, nose touching gently to Akaashi's tailbone. 

"Are you sure?" he asks, too gently for the situation, and then on the next breath, "You're so _pretty_ here."

Akaashi opens his mouth to tell Bokuto to shut up and do it, but then Bokuto does it and Akaashi's breath leaves his body. Bokuto's tongue is wetter, more weirdly different than his fingers than Akaashi imagined, making Akaashi squirm impatiently as Bokuto licks around the rim of his hole. Akaashi is making noises that he can't control, whines and gasps that only get louder when Bokuto presses lips flush to his skin and sucks before probing more firmly with his tongue. 

He's starting to work the tip of his tongue inside Akaashi, alternating licking and sucking, spreading Akaashi's ass wider with his thumbs, when Akaashi reaches underneath to start jerking himself off, nearly out of his mind already. He comes on Bokuto's tongue way too quickly, way too loud, thighs shaking and Bokuto's grip the only thing keeping him from melting flat to the mattress in the puddle of his own come. 

"Oh man," Bokuto says, pressing kisses to the curve of Akaashi's ass, to the base of his spine, the dimples on the small of his back, everywhere he can reach. Akaashi experiences it as distant, spreading warmth, still coming down. "That was the _best_ , you're the _best_. We gotta tell Kuroo, I should call him, Keiji, you made all these noises…hey, you okay?"

"Nnngh," Akaashi says. Bokuto's hands flip him onto his back and he opens his eyes to find Bokuto looming over him with wide, concerned eyes. 

"I did I kill you?" Bokuto asks, hushed. 

"Yes," Akaashi croaks. He holds out his arms and Bokuto flops into them, cuddling Akaashi tightly to his chest and still checking him over as if for injury after diving for a ball, except with more kisses smudged against Akaashi's cheeks and shoulder and forehead. "I'm _fine_ ," Akaashi says when it becomes a bit much. "It was good, really good."

"Oh good." Bokuto goes limp with relief, sighing when Akaashi drags a hand through his hair. "'Cause I really wanna do it again. And we can show Kuroo, right?"

"Let's make him watch," Akaashi says, hiding a smile when Bokuto moans against his throat, quiet and long and sweet.


End file.
